Scarlet Wish (One Shot)
by release-your-soul
Summary: When you're about to loose the one you love, what would you do to save him? Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes. Their relation is indeed complicated. In the end, do you think they'll let go or will they stay together, forever ?


"Why don't we name you Erza Scarlet? Scarlet. It's the color of your hair. That way, I'll remember"

Those words are on replay inside her head. Why do they even have to take him away? It wasn't his fault, he was possessed. Or maybe, the magic council just need somebody to blame for the firing of Etherion and for the awakening of Nirvana.

This day, Jellal is to be executed. Erza sits calmly in the guild, but her face shows sign of depression and sadness. _If only I saved you from the Tower Of Heaven, this would never have to happen _she thought. _It's my fault_. She tried her best to hold back the tears but they would fall on their own.

"You wanna see him, don't you?" Gray comfronted him. "Why don't you go save him?"

"Things are better off this way. Besides, if I go interfere, the guild would be in trouble." Erza replied and just walked away.

"She seems to be in pain. Don't you think?" Natsu thought.

"Idiot, of course she's in pain. Her only love is about to be executed and it's just so cruel" Lucy said to Natsu, annoyed.

While Erza's by the bridge, obviously crying over her love, she suddenly felt her magic power escaping from her body. "W-what's going on? I feel weak" Erza whispered to herself.

"Wouldn't it be more painful for Jellal if Erza sees how he dies?" a random Magic Council official said. So after that, they captured Erza, who is undoubtly powerless at the moment. 5 minutes left before Jellal's execution, she was tied up infront of him. Jellal's weak, he's beaten up and yet managed to raise his head when he saw that Erza was brought along to witness his death.

"J-Jellal" Erza said softly crying buckets of tears.

"Erza." Jellal said surprised. "Damn you magic council. You blamed me, tortured me, and sentence me to death. I didn't resist to everything that you did to me, but placing Erza in that situation, unforgivable."

Now they've done it. But Jellal couldn't get free from the chains binding his arms and legs. It's time, the magic council brought one big sword for him to be beheaded. 3-2-1…

"Erza, I love you." Jellal managed to say this words to Erza before the sword landed on him.

"JELLAL!" Erza shouted in agony. She closed her eyes, fearing to see the death of her beloved.

Then suddenly everyone was in panic. When she opened her eyes, there they are. Natsu, Gray, Lucy. Even the whole guild was there. They freed Jellal and fought with the council.

Natsu turned to her and said "We all know how you feel, we're nakama after all"

After the fight, it was a normal night at the guild. They were having fun for the success of their rescue mission and to lift Erza's feelings up. But Erza was missing.

"I think I'll go look for her." Jellal told everybody else and left.

In a park full of cherry blossoms, the scarlet-haired girl was standing. The difference is, she's smiling now. But she still doesn't know how to face Jellal after he told her the words _I Love You_. There was a cool breeze blowing. It was a full moon that night and the cricket's sound made the scenery more romantic. The cherry blossom flowers are floating everywhere.

"Scarlet. It's the color of your hair" Jellal said softly approaching her from beyond. Erza turned around and surprised, Jellal was there, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Don't you think it's cold out here, lil' girl?"

"I-it doesn't matter. I was just thinking things through."

"By the way, are you alright? Afterall, you were brought to see my execution."

Erza was speechless. Of course she was okay. She didn't want to see him die. There was a moment of silence between those two. But still, it was romantic. Jellal sat down a cherry blossom tree and pulled Erza to him. He was holding Erza's waist and they were face to face. Erza didn't notice but she blushed a little. She was also sitting on Jellal's lap. Finally she spoke.

"Jellal, that thing you said earlier. Was it true?" She asked.

"What thing?" Jellal said pretending to not know what it is.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind." Erza said and she motioned to stand up

But then, Jellal tightened her hold around Erza's waist. He touched her face gently, made her look at him and then, slowly, he kissed her lips. They were warm and soft, just like a rose. After Jellal broke it, Erza looked shock. She doesn't know how to respond after what had happened.

"You mean that thing I told you?" Jellal answered back to her question earlier. "What was it again?"

Erza just remained silent and did not answer his question.

"If you don't answer, I'll kiss you again." Jellal said jokingly.

"I.. I.. I love you" Erza said with teary eyes.

Jellal closed in to her and whispered "I love you too."

Erza did not believe it but she didn't notice that she gave Jellal a kiss. And she was hugging him tightly, tears falling from her eyes. When the kiss broke, Jellal gently wiped the tears on her face and removed his coat.

"Take it, it's freezing out here. I don't want you to catch a cold." Jellal offered his coat to Erza. After she wore it, Jellal interlocked his hands with her and said "Shall we go back to the guild?" Erza just smiled back at him thinking _My only wish was to stay with you, seems like I got it now._


End file.
